Fanfiction
by Arialieur
Summary: Kabuto menyesali hari di mana ia memasang internet di markas. SasuNaru. Crack. Major OOC.


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T+, haha...M-, supaya aman saja...**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, seperti biasa…**

**Warning: Yaoi, crack, MAJOR OOC, gaje**

Fanfic ini adalah fanfic yang Aria buat setahun yang lalu... sebenernya malu banget sih mem-post fanfic ini karena...gaje banget...gaje banget sumpahhh... banyak banget kekurangannya. Saya sampe bolak balik mikir sebelum mengepost fic ini... Tapi daripada dibiarin menjamur di leptop, mending saya post aja, ya to? Biar bisa dapet feedback buat meningkatkan kemampuan menulis saya, jjahh kata-kata gue...

Zaman Aria SD dulu, pernah populer cerita : Pada suatu hari, ada seorang raja yang punya 7 orang anak yang bercerita tentang seorang raja yang punya 7 orang anak yang sedang bercerita tentang … etc etc… terus Aria jadi dapat ide tentang cerita di dalam cerita… Hmmm…mudah-mudahan nggak terlalu membingungkan…

Bagian yang di-bold adalah fanficnya...

* * *

**Fanfiction**

**a Naruto fanfiction**

**By: Arialieur**

**

* * *

  
**

"Sasuke? Sedang apa?" Kabuto memasuki ruangan yang digunakan sebagai kamar Sasuke itu. Dilihatnya pemuda itu sedang duduk di depan computer dan terlihat begitu serius. Orochimaru sedang memasuki fase istirahat setelah tubuhnya rusak parah pasca pertarungan melawan Sandaime, sehingga kini Sasuke mendapatkan waktu luang untuk dirnya sendiri.

"Hn." Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor yang menyala. Kabuto mengintip sedikit, pria berambut hitam itu ternyata sedang asyik menggunakan internet. Beberapa hari yang lalu Kabuto memang memasang internet di pangkalan rahasia mereka, tujuannya agar Orochimaru dapat dengan mudah memperoleh informasi tentang musuh-musuh mereka. Di dunia ninja zaman sekarang, bahkan daftar nama di bingo book juga sudah bisa di-download dari internet. Berita-berita tentang kejadian seputar dunia ninja juga didokumentasikan dengan baik oleh Masashi Kishimoto, seorang ninja informan dari Kirigakure. Bahkan peristiwa-peristiwa tersebut sudah difilmkan dengan judul Naruto Shinpuuden. Kenapa Naruto jadi tokoh utamanya, Kabuto juga tidak habis pikir_. 'Padahal kan kehidupan Tuan Orochimaru lebih menarik_,' pikirnya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tadinya aku Cuma mau mengecek keadaan fisikmu, tetapi karena sepertinya kau sedang sibuk, mungkin bisa kutunda."

"Hn." Hanya itu reaksi Sasuke, masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor.

Penasaran, Kabuto mendekat lalu duduk di samping Sasuke. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit dan Sasuke tidak menyetrumnya dengan chidori, Kabuto menyimpulkan bahwa dia diperbolehkan ikut menonton Sasuke berselancar di dunia maya.

"Fanfiction dot net?" Kabuto bergumam pelan saat melihat website yang dibuka Sasuke._ 'Mengejutkan, kukira dia sedang belanja katana secara online, atau melihat jurus-jurus baru yang sedang populer'._ Tahulah ninja remaja, tidak suka ketinggalan zaman.

"Aku menemukannya saat sedang membuka google. Situs ini mencurigakan, kabarnya banyak sekali kisah tidak benar tentangku." Sasuke merasa perlu menjelaskan. Kabuto mengernyitkan dahinya, _'bukankah itu intinya fanfiction?Karena itulah dinamai fanfiction, cerita yang dibuat fans. Lagipula dari mana Sasuke mendapatkan kabar itu?'_ Tetapi tentu saja ninja medis berambut putih itu tidak berani mengutarakannya keras-keras, takut di-katon.

Sasuke mengklik tulisan Naruto di halaman Anime/Manga. _'Serius, kenapa harus Naruto yang jadi peran utama?_' Pikir Sasuke. Sahabatnya itu kan agak bodoh (kalau tidak mau disebut idiot) dan berisik_, 'siapa sih yang menulis scriptnya?_' Tampaknya banyak juga yang menyukai si dobe itu, fanficnya saja sampai 200 ribu.

"Hmm… rupanya aku bisa memilih kategori yang kuinginkan…" pemuda berambut hitam itu bergumam. Ia memasukkan pilihan genre all, rating all. "Character A? Coba lihat apa namaku ada…" dan ternyata, memang ada nama Sasuke.U terpampang di daftar.

Setelah memastikan character A terisi dengan namanya sendiri, Sasuke beralih ke kotak Character B. "Hmmm… apa maksudnya ini Kabuto?"

"Mungkin karakter mana yang akan menjadi tokoh utama nomor dua?" jawab Kabuto asal, ninja medis itu juga bukan orang yang suka membaca fanfiction.

"Kita coba dengan si dobe." Sasuke mengklik nama Naruto.U dari dalam daftar. Lalu mengklik tombol 'go'.

Tak lama kemudian muncullah sederet cerita dengan berbagai macam judul. Sasuke melihat satu persamaan, dua kata yang paling sering muncul di bagian ringkasan : yaoi dan sasunaru.

"Kabuto, apa itu yaoi?"

Kabuto tidak yakin harus menjawab apa, agak khawatir dengan reaksi Sasuke kalau tahu yang dibukanya itu adalah halaman berisi kisah cinta antara pemuda itu sendiri dengan Naruto, orang yang ia klaim sebagai sahabat.

"Sasunaru itu apa? Kedengarannya seperti namaku dan si dobe digabungkan."

_'Memang itu maksudnyaaaa!!_' Sang medic nin hampir saja menjambak rambutnya sendiri, tetapi berhasil menahan diri. "Erm… Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita ganti saja karakternya?"

"Tidak, aku penasaran, lagipula…. APA INI??" Sasuke berteriak marah saat melihat nama salah satu author : **UchihaItachi-sama**_. 'Itachi, berani-beraninya dia menulis cerita tentangku!! Dia pikir dia punya hak untuk itu? Setelah membunuh seluruh klan, bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan mengincar sahabatku, sekarang dia enak-enakan jadi penulis? Tidak bisa dimaafkan!!_' Pikir Sasuke geram. Tentu saja, semua kehisterisannya itu hanya ia simpan dalam hati, karena Uchiha tidak histeris di depan orang lain.

Kabuto menyadari perubahan suasana hati Sasuke, "Itu belum tentu benar-benar Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke."

"Bagaimanapun, harus kita cek dulu. Siapa tahu kita mendapat informasi tentang keberadaan Itachi." Kata Sasuke sambil mengklik judulnya, The Day Of Torture.

Kabuto sangat meragukan itu, tetapi dia (tentu saja) tidak mengatakannya kepada Sasuke. '_Lagipula, Uchiha muda sombong ini sekali-sekali perlu diberi pelajaran kan?_ Pikirnya sambil mengingat sekilas kalau fanfic ini ratingnya M. _Khukhukhu…Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah terkejutnya.'_

Kabuto tidak tahu bahwa ialah yang akan terkejut.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Semua tokoh ini milikku, khukhukhu… tapi lisensinya milik Masashi Kishimoto *sial***

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: baka otouto dan bocah kyuubi, khukhukhu…**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, AU**

**The Day Of Torture**

**By : UchihaItachi-sama**

**xxx  
**

**"Hmm...Sasuke..." suara itu berbisik lembut di dekat telinga Sasuke, yang perlahan membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit biru yang cerah, langit terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Sasuke untuk menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah langit melainkan mata sahabatnya, orang yang selama ini diam-diam ia cintai. Butuh ekstra beberapa menit lagi bagi Sasuke untuk menyadari posisinya sekarang. Sasuke berbaring terlentang di atas rumput, sedangkan Naruto -ya, Naruto, si dobe berambut pirang dan bermata biru- sedang menduduki perutnya, sedikit terlalu dekat dengan wilayah ... itu. Sementara bibir orang yang bersangkutan terletak terlalu dekat dengan telinga Sasuke (mengingat sebelumnya Naruto baru saja berbisik di telinganya), dan hembusan nafasnya cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri. **

**PIIP PIIIP PIIIP PIIIIIPPPPPP!!!!! (Dan itulah, saudara-saudara, bunyi yang menandakan otak seorang Sasuke Uchiha berhenti bekerja)**

**"Sasuke? Kenapa diam begitu sih?" tanya Naruto, masih dalam posisi yang terlalu dekat dengan wajah Sasuke.**

**"..." Otak Sasuke masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Kali ini Naruto menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Sasuke, memeriksa temperatur badan sahabatnya itu. "Hm?tidak demam ah..." katanya, masih membiarkan dahi mereka bersentuhan. Gerakan buruk, Bung Naruto! karena tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, wajah Sasuke berlumuran darah.**

**"Hey, Sasuke?Kok kamu mimisan?Hey?Heeeeeeyyyy????" Naruto berusaha mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke, tapi suaranya hanya terdengar bagai angin lalu di telinga Sasuke, yang sudah hilang kesadaran.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Naruto duduk… di atasku?" Sasuke tertegun sejenak. Kabuto tegang, takutnya Sasuke mengamuk dan merusak set computer baru ini.

"…menarik…"

"Eh?"

_'Aku tidak salah dengar?_' Kabuto menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, saking cepatnya sampai leher pria berkacamata itu terasa sakit. Ia sangat terkejut saat melihat sebuah senyum mencurigakan terkembang di bibir Uchiha muda itu. _'Sepertinya tidak salah dengar…'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Sandaime adalah orang yang tidak mudah terkejut. Tidak aneh, mengingat sang Hokage ketiga itu sudah banyak mengecap asam garam dunia per-shinobi-an. Mulai dari jutsu-jutsu aneh sampai lawan yang sudah tidak mirip manusia (dia ingat pernah bertemu shinobi yang mirip hiu atau venus flytrap dalam perjalanannya semasa muda dulu) bukan hal yang aneh lagi baginya. Tetap saja, kejadian siang ini membuatnya berfikir bahwa jantung mungilnya sudah mulai kadaluwarsa. Ya, pemandangan dimana Uzumaki Naruto (pembuat onar nomor satu Konoha, wadah Kyuubi, anak Yondaime yang dititipkan padanya dan sudah dianggap cucu) berlumuran darah di wajahnya, melompat masuk ke kantor sang hokage sambil menggendong Uchiha Sasuke (genius yang kebetulan salah satu yang tersisa dari klan Uchiha, pemilik Sharingan, anak yang dititipkan oleh Uchiha Itachi sebelum pergi dari konoha) yang sedang pingsan dan berlumuran darah**_**. 'Dia juga memecahkan kaca jendela dan merusakkan meja teh kesayanganku**_**,' pikir Sandaime. **

**"Jii-san!!tolong Sasuke!SASUKE MATIIIII!!!!" kata Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.**

**"UAPAAA??" kata Sandaime kaget, bayangan seorang Itachi mengamuk di Konoha dengan Mangekyou Sharingan-nya jelas bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. **

**Yang terjadi setelahnya terasa seperti blur bagi Sandaime. Tahu-tahu dia sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidur Sasuke di rumah sakit, memandang Naruto sambil berkata, "Dia cuma kehilangan darah, tak lama lagi dia akan siuman." lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dengan hati lega. **

_**'Yah, sementara tidak akan ada serangan Mangekyou Sharingan,**_**' pikirnya. **_**'Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk itu.'**_

**xxx**

**Sasuke membuka matanya, kali ini yang pertama dia lihat adalah langit-langit putih, dan ruangan serba putih (rumah sakit, pikirnya) dan Naruto berkostum perawat warna putih, dan tirai putih, dan.... **_**Tunggu, NARUTO BERKOSTUM PERAWAT??**_** Sasuke langsung memejamkan matanya lagi**_**, 'ini mimpi, mimpi, mimpi, mimpi, mimpi, mimpi, mimpi....'**_

**"Hey, teme! Aku tahu kau sudah sadar!!Ayo buka matamu!" terdengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Dari nada suaranya sih, itu benar-benar Naruto yang biasanya. Sasuke memberanikan diri membuka mata, berharap melihat Naruto berjaket orange, dan.... Naruto MASIH BERKOSTUM PERAWAT. Kali ini Sasuke cuma bisa melongo. Ini pasti efek samping sharingan**_**, 'Itachi sialan, kenapa nggak bilang dari dulu!!Tahu gitu aku tidak akan pernah memakai Sharingan.'**_

**"Ke-kenapa kamu pakai ba-baju seperti itu?" kata Sasuke terbata-bata setelah mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan, mencoba mudur tapi terhalang oleh headboard tempat tidur (ah, kasihan Sasuke).**

**Naruto tersenyum, bukan senyuman menggoda, tapi senyum cemerlang ala Uzumaki. "Hm?itu tidak penting, akhirnya kamu sadar juga, teme. Aku khawatir tahuu..." Ia mendekat, lalu duduk di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Rok spannya terangkat, memperlihatkan lebih banyak paha di jangkauan pandangan Sasuke. Sasuke, yang tangannya sudah gatal untuk 'menyerang' Naruto di sini, sekarang, sedang mati-matian menahan diri**_**. 'Ini cuma hormon, ini hormon, ini hormon, ini hormon, ini paha Naruto, eh, ini hormon, paha, hormon, paha, hormon, paha, paha, paha...'**_

**"Sasuke? Tuh kan, kamu melamun lagi... Jangan-jangan kamu demam..." Naruto menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sasuke, memuat baju pendeknya sedikit terangkat, memperlihatkan perut langsing bertato. Sasuke menelan ludah, bulu kuduknya merinding disko. "...ah, nggak demam tuh. Kamu pasti kecapekan, makanya, jangan terlalu banyak latihan..." lanjut Naruto dengan suara lembut, kali ini tangannya membelai sedikit rambut Sasuke. Sasuke, yang sedang kesulitan menahan diri, melakukan satu-satunya solusi yang bisa ia pikirkan saat ini : loncat ke luar jendela.**

**"Hey!Teme!Mau ke mana?" teriakan Naruto menggema di rumah sakit. Sasuke sudah terlalu jauh untuk menjawab.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Kostum perawat huh…"

Perasaan Kabuto mulai tidak enak.

"Kau punya beberapa, Kabuto?"

Kabuto menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Kalau begitu nanti aku harus beli, khukhukhu…"

* * *

**Kakashi sedang bersantai-santai di atas atap rumah sakit sambil membaca icha-icha paradise kesayangannya. Di covernya tertulis, Icha-icha Paradise Special : Yaoi Gold Edition. Ekspresinya (diindikasi dari seperempat wajahnya yang tidak ditutup) berubah-ubah antara senyum simpul, senyum mencurigakan, dan senyum najis. Tidak satupun dari senyum itu yang mengindikasikan bahwa jounin elit itu melupakan sesuatu. Faktanya, Kakashi seharusnya ada di tempat latihan sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Bagaimana pun, waktu sebelah matanya melihat Sasuke lompat dari jendela rumah sakit, barulah dia ingat janjinya hari ini. Sayangnya, saat Kakashi bersiap ke tempat latihan, dia melihat Naruto -dengan kostum ketat ala perawat- ikut lompat dari jendela dan mengejar Sasuke sambil memanggil-manggil pemuda malang itu. **

**"AH." Kakashi menggumam tanda mengerti, lalu tersenyum najis. Ya, Latihan hari ini bisa ditunda, pikirnya, lalu mengalihkan perhatian ke buku berjudul Icha-Icha Paradise Special : Yaoi Silver Edition.**

**xxx**

**Sambil terengah-engah, Sasuke membanting pintu rumahnya di Kompleks Uchiha, lalu merosot ke lantai. "Hosh...hosh... apa itu tadi?Ada apa dengan Naruto?" Sebagai seorang Uchiha yang memiliki ingatan fotografis, gambaran Naruto berkostum perawat dapat ia ingat dengan detail, sangat detail malah. Bibir pink Naruto, kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan, pahanya, perutnya... (Ini bagian di mana Sasuke mulai ngiler) **

**"UWAAHH!!" teriaknya frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut saat merasakan darah mengalir ke ... bagian selatan tubuhnya. **_**'Aku butuh mandi air dingin,**_**' pikirnya dalam hati. Sasuke beranjak dari depan pintu lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Saat melewati ruang tamu, ia melirik sebentar ke arah jam dinding. **_**'Jam 9 pagi? Ini baru jam 9 pagi?Jadi tadi pagi aku ketiduran di tempat latihan?'**_** Wajah Sasuke kembali merah karena ingatan tadi pagi. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi, sambil membuka bajunya dalam perjalanan. Terburu-buru ia menyalakan shower, memutar kenopnya, dan menikmati air dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya. **

_**'Ah, nyaman sekali rasanya**_**,' pikir Sasuke sambil meraih shampo. Perlahan ia menggosok rambutnya, memberi sedikit pijatan di kulit kepala, lalu membilas sisa busa sampai bersih. Aroma apple dan vanilla menyelimuti penciuman Sasuke, membuatnya rileks. Mata Sasuke terpejam, pikirannya kembali mengarah ke seseorang berambut pirang dan bermata biru. "...Naruto..." gumamnya pelan.**

**"Ya? Kau memanggilku?" Naruto menjawab dari balik pintu. Sasuke tersedak air mandinya sendiri.**

**xxx**

**Dengan sedikit panik, Sasuke mencoba mencari pakaiannya, tetapi langsung menyerah begitu ingat dia meninggalkan pakaiannya begitu saja di luar kamar mandi (hey, dia tinggal sendiri di rumah itu!). Pasrah, Sasuke melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi perlahan-lahan. Tidak ada jejak keberadaan Naruto. **_**'Bagus, sekarang aku mulai berhalusinasi.'**_

**Sasuke berniat menuju kamarnya saat ia menyadari bajunya yang tadi berceceran sudah tidak ada. **_**'Seseorang di atas sana pasti membenciku**_**', pikirnya lemas. Suara-suara di dapur menuntunnya menuju ruangan itu. Dan, yang ia lihat di dapur membuatnya mimisan sekali lagi, walaupun tidak sampai pingsan seperti sebelumnya.**

**Naruto. Duduk di lantai. Di tengah ruangan. Di dapur. Memakai apron. Dan hotpants. Dan telanjang dada. Berlumuran adonan kue. **_**'Sejak kapan dia membuat kueeeee???**_**' Sasuke menjerit frustasi dalam pikirannya.**

**"Ung... maaf Sasuke, aku cuma mencoba membuatkan sesuatu untukmu..." kata Naruto pelan sambil menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Sepertinya kita juga perlu apron dan adonan kue…"

_'Apa yang dia pikirkaannn!!!_' Kabuto berteriak histeris dalam hati.

"… kita juga perlu Naruto bertelanjang dada…"

_'Untuk apaaaa!!!'_ Sekarang Kabuto BENAR-BENAR menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Sasuke, tentu saja, masih fokus pada layar monitor.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha, dengan tangan di hidung, saat ini berusaha menghentikan aliran mimisan yang kian deras**_**. 'Cukup sudah'**_**, pikirnya**_**. 'Aku tahu aku akan mati gara-gara ini.'**_** Dapat dia bayangkan headline koran Konoha Times besok.**

_**'Sasuke Uchiha Ditemukan Mati Di Dapurnya Karena Kehabisan Darah. Sasuke Uchiha, 13 tahun, ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan hari Selasa kemarin oleh sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Penyebab kematian diperkirakan karena kerusakan arteri di hidungnya yang berakibat pendarahan fatal. Council menolak untuk menganggapnya sebuah kecelakaan dan mencurigai adanya konspirasi di balik kematian keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha tersebut. Sementara itu, Uzumaki Naruto, saat diwawancara secara terpisah menyatakan bahwa hal ini terjadi dengan sangat tiba-tiba. "...hiks...Saat itu aku sedang...hiks...berada di dapurnya. Lalu...lalu...dia ke luar kamar mandi...hiks....dia terlihat seksi sekali, eh, maksudku dia terlihat sedikit lelah. Dan..tiba-tiba...hiks, dia mulai mimisan, dan...dia....huaaaaa...Sasukee...kenapa kau pergi begitu cepaaattt?" Demikian keterangan yang kami dapatkan dari saksi.'**_

**"Sasuke?" suara Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Yang bersangkutan sendiri tanpa berpikir dua kali, melakukan satu-satunya solusi yang terpikir di otaknya saat ini : Lari. **_**'Aku belum boleh mati dulu'**_**, pikirnya. '**_**Aku harus membunuh Itachi duluuu!!!!'**_** teriaknya putus asa (dalam hati, tentunya).**

_**'Itachi**_**'. Sasuke berhenti berlari.**

**Nama itu mengingatkan akan sesuatu.**

**"Itachi..." gumamnya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Awan merah. Mangekyou Sharingan. **_**'Itachi!!'**_

**Mata Sasuke tiba-tiba terbuka. Dilihatnya Kakashi sedang bertarung dengan seseorang yang mirip hiu. Pedang besarnya berayun ke segala arah, berusaha menghalau Kakashi. Dan di belakang mereka, berdiri Itachi, tersenyum sambil mengucapkan sesuatu. Tidak terdengar, tetapi Sasuke dapat membaca gerak bibirnya "Baka otouto..."**

**Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi jelas. Hal-hal aneh yang terjadi sejak tadi, Sasuke terjebak dalam genjutsu yang diciptakan Itachi. **_**'Sial!Harusnya aku menyadari ini lebih awal!**_**' Pikir Sasuke geram.**

**Sasuke melihat tubuh Kakashi terlempar ke belakang oleh ayunan pedang si siluman hiu. Segera dia memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. "Itachiii!!" mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah. Sharingan. Sayang, sebelum Sasuke maju menyerang Itachi, sekelebat bayangan berwarna orange muncul di depannya. Mata Sasuke membelalak. Naruto!**

**

* * *

  
**

"BRENGSEK! Bahkan dalam fanfic pun dia masih seenaknya memamerkan mangekyou sharingan itu!!" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menggebrak meja, mengagetkan Kabuto yang belakangan membentur-benturkan dahinya ke atas meja.

"Tidakkah belakangan ini kau jadi out of character, Sasuke?" gumamnya lemas.

Sasuke tidak mendengar.

* * *

**"Heh, kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu bertarung sendirian, teme?" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyum sejuta dollarnya.**

**CPROOTTTTT!!!**

**Sasuke mimisan, lalu pingsan. Darah menggenang di sekitar tubuhnya.**

**Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke "Sasukeee!!!Kamu kenapa?Bangun Sasukeee!!" Sasuke tidak bergerak. Faktanya, tak seorang pun bergerak. Itachi sweatdrop.**

**Naruto berpaling ke arah Itachi, "Hey!Jutsu aneh apa yang kalian gunakan ke Sasuke??Dasar kurang ajar!!" teriaknya.**

**Itachi menggelengkan kepala, "Ayo pergi Kisame, aku sudah tidak ada nafsu lagi untuk meneruskan pertarungan ini."**

**Kisame memandang Itachi sejenak, "Heh, bukannya kita sudah hampir mendapatkan Kyuubi?Kenapa mundur sekarang?" Walaupun demikian, ia menyarungkan pedangnya dan bersiap untuk pergi.**

**Sekali lagi, Itachi melirik Sasuke, "...baka Otouto..." Lalu menghilang bersama Kisame, meninggalkan Kakashi yang pingsan, Sasuke yang berlumuran darah (haha...) dan Naruto yang masih kebingungan sambil mengguncang badan Sasuke (Kakashi terlupakan). **

**"Sasukeeeee!!"**

**Hari ini, sekali lagi, Sasuke Uchiha berhasil menyelamatkan jinchuuriki favoritnya dari tangan orang jahat. Berjuanglah! Sasuke!**

**-the end-**

**Sasuke benar-benar baka otouto…**

**Review?**

**

* * *

  
**

BRAK!! Sasuke membalikkan meja computer, menyebabkan monitor dan CPU terjatuh menjadi bagian-bagian yang lebih kecil dan bertebaran di lantai.

"Fanfic tidak bermutu! Beraninya Itachi menyebarkan kebohongan seperti ini!"

Kabuto, terjatuh ke lantai saat Sasuke membalikkan meja, hanya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _'Itu kan belum tentu Itachi yang asli!!_' Jeritnya pedih (dalam hati).

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terburu-buru menuju pintu keluar.

"Sa…Sasuke! Mau ke mana?" teriak Kabuto. Betapa pun marahnya Sasuke, dia tidak boleh memburu Itachi sekarang.

Satu. Dia belum cukup kuat. Dua. Orochimaru bisa marah besar kalau tahu calon wadahnya itu kabur saat sang Sannin istirahat.

"Mengumpulkan bahan-bahannya."

"Eh?" Kabuto bingung. _'Bukan mengejar Itachi?'_

"Baju perawat, apron, adonan kue, dan Naruto yang telanjang dada."

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Kabuto untuk mencerna kata-kata Sasuke.

"EEEHHH???" teriaknya histeris. Sasuke sudah pergi.

Besoknya, Kabuto mencabut seluruh jaringan internet di pangkalan, kecuali tentu saja, yang terletak di kamar Sasuke. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya tidak berani masuk saat dari kamar Uchiha muda itu terdengar desahan-desahan seperti: "A…ahh… Sasuke…" atau "Na… Naruto…" atau bahkan "Sasukee…ngh… ja…jangan sentuh yang itu" dan lain-lain dan lain-lain…

* * *

Sementara itu, di markas Akatsuki.

"Hei Itachi, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kisame masuk ke dalam kamar Itachi, dan didapatinya sang pembunuh massal itu sedang serius di depan computer_. Internet?_ Pikir Kisame. Ya, belakangan ini Pein memang memasang internet di markas mereka, katanya supaya lebih mudah menemukan lokasi target dengan google earth. Kakuzu juga sudah memasang iklan di yahoo! dan eBay (untuk menjual merchandise Akatsuki, yang rupanya cukup digemari) Kabarnya sejak itu permintaan ke Akatsuki semakin meningkat (fakta ini membuat Kakuzu benar-benar senang).

Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kisame, dan masih menatap monitor sambil ketawa setan. "Khukhukhu…"

Sang siluman hiu hanya sempat mengintip sedikit, Itachi sedang membuka halaman user account di situs fanfiction dot net.

User name: **UchihaItachi-sama.**

**-kali ini bener tamat-**

**

* * *

  
**

Kasihan… Kabuto…

Jyaaaahhhhh jadinya kok pervert dan OOC banget ya… haaaaa...

*sembunyi di kolong kasur* malumalumalu....

Ya udahlah…

Review membuat hariku lebih ceria *wide smile*


End file.
